The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Weld studs are known which are individually welded to a panel of a vehicle such as an automobile for the subsequent connection of devices such as trim components, body parts, electrical cabling, and the like. Common weld studs are solid bodied and generally tubular-shaped, having an enlarged head adapted for welding to the panel. The solid, tubular body is commonly externally threaded or otherwise externally adapted to connect with or receive the device. Additional fastener elements such as nuts are also commonly required to fasten the device to the weld stud.
Common weld studs are not easily adapted for blind installation of the devices due to the common requirement for additional fastener elements for example when the weld studs are externally threaded. Weld studs having hollow internal cavities are known, but include walls that are designed to be collapsible without the capability of internally receiving and engaging a male clip member.